


Cyclical Events

by Muckefuck



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muckefuck/pseuds/Muckefuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aladdin has a nightmare when he falls asleep during one of many conversations with Kouen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cyclical Events

_The dream was worse than many he had had before. He couldn’t wake up. He couldn’t look away. The screams of the people could be heard in his ears. He tried to turn his eyes away, but the tragedy of it all was too much to ignore. He couldn’t breathe through the noxious fumes that were going through the streets. Some people ran, others were attacking left and right._

_Aladdin felt arms wrap around him as he looked towards the darkness. The great mass that was gathering just ahead of him, not even a few streets ahead it was. It was so powerful, so final. It felt…_

_It felt like the end of all. It felt like a death that you couldn’t escape from._

_This was what adults tried to assure their children didn’t exist. This was what scared the bravest of men down to the very fiber of their being._

_It was gaining ground too. People were being swept up into its grasp, withering away into a great nothingness. Their rukh screamed in agony. No matter if it was pure white or the deepest black, it was absorbed painfully._

_The tears wouldn’t stop falling from his face as someone ran him in the opposite direction. He could see King Solomon going to fight the absolute darkness with his household. He could see the strain on the man’s features. He could see the man’s rukh shaken, worried._

_He could see the others listening obediently and doing whatever he said. Their power was combined, all the household members assimilating at the same time. Their bodies shaking as they changed shape, the 72 members rose forth with Solomon. Their power was strong, creating a great body of pure energy. Their attack was a single one, but with that blow, the force was enough to send every hair on Aladdin’s body into standing on end._

_The light burst through the darkness, shaking the ground that the person carrying him was walking on. Aladdin could feel his magoi pushing towards Solomon, being surrendered to him for his use. He gave it whole heartedly._

Make it stop,  _Aladdin thought towards the man._ Make the darkness go away.

_He could feel something break with the king, his staff bursting apart as he defeated the darkness. A series of lights that were the household members spread out, flying in a thousand different directions. A dark figure escaped that darkness, looking at King Solomon. Aladdin looked forward, seeing the figure in the distance and trying to get a better look. He couldn’t tell who it was, but Solomon knew them._

_He knew them well. His rukh rushed towards Aladdin immediately. Aladdin felt them gather inside his body as he was brought into a building. The building was falling apart inside, but something made it stop. The building began to sink beneath the Earth. A loud feminine shriek of anger could be heard in the distance, but Aladdin couldn’t feel anything. His body radiated with energy. He felt his body becoming weak._

_Someone was talking to him…_

“Magi… Magi, awaken…”

Aladdin woke up with a start, looking around in a panic. His hands clung to the first thing they could grab. His heart was racing in his chest as he looked around the Kou palace room. He was in the Kou Empire still.

Right. He was in the Kou Empire with someone…

Kouen looked down at him with a rather stoic look on his features. “You fell asleep.”

“I did?” Aladdin tried to calm himself, his voice sounding more fearful than it should have. He clung to the dungeon capturer, trying to match that heartbeat that his hand was feeling. Kouen was so relaxed. He just needed to calm down. It was just a dream. It was just a terrible dream and he shouldn’t have to think about it anymore.

Things were going to be okay.

“I fell asleep… forgive me,” Aladdin told him, feeling his hair still standing on end, as though that had just happened and had not happened long ago.

“You had a nightmare?”

“Ah, just a bit of a more enegetic dream,” Aladdin tried to pass off. “It wasn’t that bad…” It had been a whole lot worse than bad. To say bad was such an understatement.

The other’s hand moved to his face, wiping under his eye as the man frowned. “You are as bad a liar as Judal, Aladdin. Do not lie to me.”

“It was horrible,” Aladdin admitted, realizing from the wetness on the man’s hand that he was crying. He sniffed, trying to stop his nose from running. His hand moved to his eyes to wipe at anymore stray tears that could be there. “It was about Alma Toran, but… I don’t… I can’t explain…”

The man moved to hold him closer, hugging him in a manner that made Aladdin’s eyes widen in surprise. “Relax, magi. There is no need for explaining immediately after a rather vivid dream. You were saying enough that I can guess that whatever happened during the downfall of Alma Toran, it was traumatic.”

“Was I talking in my sleep?!”

“A few things. The household members assimilated and you said something wasn’t supposed to happen. You were very set on whatever it was not having supposed to have happened.”

“It wasn’t… not like that…”

He couldn’t explain this to Kouen. No matter how long they had been talking, despite it being weeks, he couldn’t put into words the events around Alma Toran. He couldn’t explain how waking up in that country had been like waking up in the most wondrous world. He couldn’t explain the kindness that had existed. He couldn’t explain the tensions that had developed as King Solomon had grown more accustomed to his throne. He couldn’t explain the mistakes or the pains that the people suffered. A world with one king should never exist. He had said that, but it didn’t appear that Kouen liked that being said.

He wasn’t sure how it would be best to talk about anything from here. He felt himself beginning to shake again at the thoughts from before. It was the past. It was so long ago, but remembering it to this extent was driving him to remember all the feelings he had had about his home. He was remembering the emotional scars that had come from living in Alma Toran and they were bleeding out again inside him, bringing him to these nightmares and tears.

“Aladdin, don’t fight it. We’re all afraid of the past sometimes…”

Aladdin looked up at him only to find the man pulling them both to their feet, Aladdin remaining in his arms as he grabbed his cape from nearby.

“It seems that our conversation has come to an end for the night. You need to accept that this happened and let yourself remember that you are past that point in time. There is nothing left of Solomon’s reign here. Things are different.”

“The world hasn’t changed that much,” Aladdin murmured. “There’s still darkness. There’s still people making the same mistakes and going to try the same things as before. It’s like a cycle that’s slowly repeating now.”

Kouen laid his cape on top of Aladdin as they headed out of his office, walking down the quiet halls towards the bedchambers. “You are wrong about that, magi. The world has different people. We have that same power, but in a different way.”

“I don’t want it to happen again,” Aladdin said more quietly.

The red head looked down at him and shook his head. “Your fears are natural. You are just a boy still. It’s not easy to be worried about such things as powers in the world when you are still dealing with growing up.” They headed further into the hallways and turned the corner, heading away from Aladdin’s room in the palace.

“Where are we going?”

“We are moving into the directions of my bedchambers. You look like you should not be left alone for the night. I intend to stop you from having too many nightmares. You need rest.”

Aladdin nodded, a surge of gratefulness running through him at the other’s thought. They moved to his room and the other slid the door open, walking in only for a swarm of black and white rukh to move past Aladdin’s face.

“You have Chibi with you,” a voice murmured. “What is this?”

“He is remaining with me, oracle. You may stay or leave, but if he is unsettled in the morning, it will not be the pigeons that Koumei throws breadcrumbs at.”

Judal smirked at him, laying onto his back and holding his arms out. “When have I ever done a thing against my king candidate? Give me the boy.”

Aladdin felt his body lowered into the dark magi’s arms as Kouen left him the cape and moved to dress for bed. His body was held against the raven haired man, Judal watching after his dungeon capturer.

“You were working again?”

“I am getting closer to understanding Alma Toran with the young magi’s help.”

“Has he tried using that power I told you about? He could show you anything,” Judal looked down at him. “You have not used Solomon’s Wisdom on him?”

“No, I would never…”

Kouen’s eyes were lit up at the reminder from the dark magi though. He changed quickly before moving back to the bed.

“We shall try such strategies another time… later in the week perhaps. We need the Sindrian group gone.”

“So eager,” Judal purred. “He’ll mess you up in there, En.” Judal went quiet as Aladdin began to fall asleep though. His body tucked between the two men. It was only after he was asleep that Judal got to see his face, noticing the red rimmed eyes. “He has red eyes,” the magi noted.

“His eyes are blue.”

“That wasn’t what I meant. I meant you’re making small kids cry.” Judal smirked at him. “How is it mean old Kouen can make small children cry, but still stick around?”

“You should be able to answer that yourself, magi.” His arms picked up Judal like a small kitten, moving him to the other side of his person so that he didn’t have Judal squishing the boy for space on the bed. The magi cuddled up against his side.

“You’re old,” Judal complained as he settled in against his side.

“Says the little boy who still stays in my room because of nightmares.” Kouen tugged him a little more, getting the man to climb half onto his chest. Judal’s arms pulled the little magi onto his chest as well, freeing him from the cape a little more.

“I don’t share my king candidates,” Judal warned Kouen.

“Go to sleep before you anger me, Judal.”

“Oooh, you are already getting angry. You never use my-“

Kouen pulled him in by that braid and kissed him hard before the boy was let go of. Judal’s eyes were unfocused, his body settling on top of him and pulling Aladdin closer to cuddle. Kouen’s arms wrapped around both of them, “sleep, magi.”

“You have to wake me if I have another nightmare,” Judal asked, his voice taking on a familiar tone.

_“You’ll wake me if I have a nightmare right?” the little magi looked up at Kouen worriedly, looking around again as though the other priests would come running in._

_“I will, I will. Sleep, magi.”_

_“You are sure?”_

_Kouen pat the boy’s head and pulled him in closer, kissing his forehead. “I won’t let you suffer.”_

_The kid squirmed under his touch, settling onto his stomach and snuggling into his warmth. His hair was freed from his ties, body settling in close until he was comfortable. “…You sure this is okay?”_

_“Sleep, Judal. You were the one that said he was having trouble sleeping in his own quarters. It’s alright to think about the past with me around. We’re all afraid of the past sometimes. I will wake you if they bother you tonight.”_

“Kouen?” Judal stared at him expectantly.

“You should know after four years of this that I won’t let you suffer.” Kouen closed his eyes and ruffled Judal’s hair a bit. “Sleep, magi.”

The two were sleeping soundly against Kouen when Koumei walked in the following morning. The rather disgruntled dungeon capturer looked at the three of them and turned to Kouha.

“How the hell does Kouen scare so many kids into sticking by his side this much?”

“Hmm? Who’s in there?” Kouha slipped his head through the door and smiled at the sight of the two magi cuddled against Kouen. “Look at them all, they’re like babies. At least they’re going to remain with us instead of running off, right?”

“I don’t know about that, but I have no doubt Kouen was telling them about Alma Toran torture methods until the two were too scared to sleep in their own beds… wouldn’t be the first time.” Koumei pushed back out of the room and headed off to work as Kouha moved slowly closer.

“They’re so cute… I want to-“

Kouen opened one eye and looked over at the boy. “Go back to work, Kouha,” Kouen murmured.

The prince left dejectedly as Kouen held his two magi in his arms. 


End file.
